warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
WaterClan
WaterClan is one of the five warrior Clans, living in a part of the Clan Territories that is next to water. Their founding Leader, Waterstar, got her name for her love of swimming and her silver-blue pelt. WaterClan is named after her. CLAN CHARACTER WaterClan cats are described as relaxed and clever. They are best at hunting fish, but they can also hunt water voles and other rodents. They swim through the water as though they are part of it, but have a hard time climbing trees. WaterClan warriors can be stubborn and determined when defending their territory, but outsiders looking to join are always welcome. TERRITORY WaterClan's territory is bordered by FireClan on one side and ForestClan on the other. It mostly consists of short vegetation and very few trees. They share their river with ForestClan. WaterClan Territory * [[Willow Falls|'Willow Falls']] - Current WaterClan camp. Slightly damp clearing surrounded by short vegetation and some, but few trees. * The River - River that leads to the sea where the Sandyplace is located. One of WaterClan's borders, shared with ForestClan. Passes through the Twolegplace and the Sharpgorge. Other Landmarks * Pine Clearing - Current FireClan camp. * Verdant Glade '- Current ForestClan camp. * 'Sandyplace - Medium-sized beach where all Medicine Cats come to gather seaweed. CLAN HISTORY Summary Around the time Bramblestar led ThunderClan, the five Clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan, completely disappeared, along with their ancestors in StarClan. In the middle of this mystery, a cat named Brock is visited by a tom named Yang in a dream. The tom tells Brock that he doesn't have much time, and that he must find five cats that live near the Twolegplace (Spire, Quake, Wave, Breeze and Forest), to train them so that they can rebuild the five Clans. Having lived near the clans before, Brock knows their ways and their beliefs, but before Brock can learn more details, Yang starts to fade away, with the last thing he told Brock being "Flames, quakes, waves, breezes and oaks must clash with a spirit of stone, so that the five ancient clans are born again.". Brock thinks of it as a prophecy, and goes on a journey to find the five prophesied cats, renaming himself Stone Spirit so that he doesn't forget the prophecy. After talking to the cats in his dreams and telling them the prophecy, he finds the cats, trains them them in the ways of a clan cat and gives them fitting Clan names (Firetrail, Earthripple, Waterwave, Airstep and Forestheart). He then tells them a prophecy he recently heard in his dreams: "After the five merge into one, one must become six, or the balance will never be restored.", and tells them they must create five clans. He also announces that he will be leaving them to go to the mountains. Once at the mountains, he receives another prophecy while dreaming: "Now that the spirit of stones has reborn the Clans, he must become the sixth, and join dear friends to create a tribe.". He remembers his old friends, Autumn, Katara, Comet and Orus, brings them together, renames them, and creates a tribe, the Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks. HISTORY OF RANKS Leader Deputies Medicine Cats